So Many Questions
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Eventual YxYY, this fic comes in 3 parts, each having a different songfic.


"So Many Questions"  
  
A/N: This is a songfic from Yugi or Yami's POV. The song is edited by me, to fit the story. ^_^  
  
~lyrics~ -songfic  
  
/words/ -Yugi to Yami  
  
//words// -Yami to Yugi  
  
Mo hitori no boku - My other self; formal  
  
Mo hitori no ore - My other self; informal (if I get it wrong please tell me)  
  
aibou - Partner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...right, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: No, last time I checked you were still dreaming about owning us. And you don't own the song, and edited it for story purposes.  
  
Ok, so we're good.  
  
Bakura, warning please.  
  
Bakura: Nobody listens to this anyway. But...shounen-ai, namely boyxboy love, meaning eventual Yami/Yugi fluff and shounen-ai. Don't like it, don't read, don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Have you seen him?  
  
Did you see him pass this way?  
  
What is it about him?  
  
What makes me feel this way?  
  
Is it his eyes? Maybe  
  
But I'm not so sure  
  
Is it his laughter?  
  
Something I've never heard before~  
  
Yugi watched as Yami passed his direction, on the way to their English class. Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. Immediately, Yugi smiled back, but then his heart decided to speed up a notch. As they continued walking, Yugi thought. 'What is it about him? Why do I feel like this whenever we walk together?'  
  
Just then, he tripped on a crack on the floor, and just as he expected to fall...  
  
Landed in Yami's arms.  
  
As Yugi looked into his wine-red eyes, he blushed and said, "Arigatou, mo hitori no boku," and ran off ahead towards his class. Yami smiled before turning a deep red.  
  
//You're welcome, aibou.//  
  
Once, Yugi went inside their classroom and found Yami laughing at a joke Joey told him. Yugi smiled.  
  
'I've never heard him laugh before...it's something I've never heard before...but it's beautiful.'  
  
~So many questions but the answers are so few  
  
All I really know is, I love you  
  
So many questions but the answers are so few  
  
All I really know is, I love you~  
  
Yugi pondered his thoughts.  
  
'Do I really like him? Or Love him? I don't know...all I know for sure is, I love him, and nothing else matters.'  
  
But he chose to keep this for himself, if his yami were to find out...he would be utterly disgusted...being his friend--best friend--and aibou was enough. But somewhere deep in his heart, his heart ached for more than friendship.  
  
~What is it about him  
  
That makes me stare  
  
That makes me wanna run my fingers through his hair  
  
Why he makes me feel this way?  
  
Will I find him? Maybe  
  
But I'm not so sure  
  
Will he be mine?  
  
I can't stand this searching any more~  
  
'Every time I look at him, god he looks beautiful...I'm just itching to run my hands through his hair...'  
  
//Aibou, why are you staring at me?// Yami asked. Yugi blinked, and met with crimson eyes, and blushed.  
  
/I was? I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku./  
  
//Iiya, it's ok, mo hitori no ore, my ko--aibou!// Yami replied, and Yugi wondered idly what he was just about to call him.  
  
Nevertheless, Yami got up and murmured a soft 'I'll be back' and went towards the gardens in the back of their home.  
  
~Since the only time I see him near  
  
Is when I close my eyes  
  
Should I keep it that way  
  
The only way I can make him stay~  
  
As Yugi closed his eyes, he always saw the faint, smiling image of Yami. 'since he got his own body, I've been able to see him more often...but I wonder, should I tell him my feelings?'  
  
As he tucked himself in, he wondered aloud, /I wonder...should I really keep it this way? But if I want him to stay with me...maybe I should.../  
  
//should what, aibou?// Yami whispered through their link.  
  
/Should...oh, Yami! I-it's nothing. Goodnight!/ Yugi replied, before going to sleep, cutting off their link.  
  
'you have been acting strangely, my tenshi, aibou...but I wonder...should I tell you? But maybe you like Anzu..' Yami materialized and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, stroking the boy's hair.  
  
Before he retired inside the Puzzle, he gave Yugi a soft kiss on his forehead. Immediately, Yugi relaxed and smiled.  
  
Yami smiled. 'Ai shiteru, aibou...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is stupid, but it's fluffy and nice. I hope it's ok... 


End file.
